Storybrooke High
by dstarGold93
Summary: AU: Emma gets out of the foster system and get adopted by the people who adopted her sister Mary Margaret a couple years before. Emma is now in a new town and a new high school trying to find where she belongs, after feeling alone for the past two years. What happens when she meets the very troubled Richard Gold? GoldenSwan
1. A New Home

It was just another day in Storybrooke Maine when Emma Swan was making her move to Storybrooke, Maine. She had been in the foster system for some time, and so was her sister Mary Margaret but she got adopted by a lovely couple in Maine. Emma was not so lucky because she was in a bad foster home, but Leo and Ava the couple who adopted Mary thought that it was wrong to have the two separated. Emma couldn't be happier to see her sister again, but some time had passed since the two had seen each other. Emma was now sixteen years old, and Mary was eighteen so it had been a couple of years since they had been together.

Mary excited to see Emma again, was in her house getting things ready for her sister. She knew that Emma had it rough but she didn't know how rought it had actually been for her younger sister. Mary got lucky with Leo and Ava because they were the perfect parents, and she was glad that she got to stay with them. When she told her parents about Emma they were unaware Mary even had a sister because the agency didn't talk about it. Usually siblings weren't separated, but they had given Emma to a family and that left Mary alone. Once they found that out they did all they could to get Emma to live with them as well, and they succeeded.

Emma got out of the car with her social worker and headed for the door of the beautiful mansion they pulled up to. The social worker Maria knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A young woman with dark black hair, and fair skin opened the door and Emma smiled brightly. She moved past Maria and hugged her sister tightly and they both started to cry tears of joy together.

Ava and Leo talked to Maria as the girls were in the kitchen talking about how things were in that house. Emma didn't know what to expect because of what she had been through the past couple of years, and that was something she was not looking forward to having them find out. She already felt different with the way Ava and Leo looked at her, and the way they talked to her. Mary was telling Emma all about things so far and how much she enjoyed living there.

"So a lot of things we have to catch up on, but something I am really curious about is do you have some boyfriend who is going to come chasing after you?" Mary asked

"No, no boyfriend to worry about. I umm... I try not to get involved with guys. What about you sis? Any boyfriend?" Emma asked

"Yeah there is someone I have been with for a while. His name is David, and he is gorgeous, and smart, funny, sweet, and just an amazing guy. You'll like him." Mary said

"That's great. I am glad for you, and thank you for getting your parents to adopt me too. I know it must not have been easy." Emma said

"They didn't know about you until I told them I missed you. The agency never informed them that we were sisters because they had already sent you away. They fought for you Emma, and I know that things weren't easy for you, but they are loving people and they are so excited to have you here. They even set up a room for you, they were waiting to decorate the room till you got here. There is brand new furniture, and everything there for you all ready." Mary said

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Emma said

Emma just hugged her sister tightly as they heard Maria calling Emma into the room. Maria was leaving since Leo and Ava signed all the papers and had made it official by adopting Emma. Once she was gone Emma smiled at Ava and Leo couldn't wait to get to know this new girl in their lives. They sat down in the living room and just stared in silence for a while before Ava started to speak.

"I don't know if Mary has told you but we have a room set up for you. We had new furniture brought in, and we can go shopping later for things to make it yours ." Ava said

"Yeah she told me. Thank you so much for all of this, I have been bounced around a bit lately. I am not used to people like you who actually care about someone other than themselves." Emma said a bit sadly

"Well we are really glad that you are here with us now. We are going to treat you like our own child and love you just like our own." Ava said

"It's nice to have a place where you belong." Emma said

"Mary why don't you show Emma up to her new room? We will make some breakfast then we can get to shopping. Emma do you have any request for breakfast?" Leo asked

"I've always liked french toast." Emma said

"French toast it is then." Leo said

Emma smiled and when she got up she hugged Ava and Leo, and it felt good to hug them. She went upstairs the huge house with her sister, and picked up the small bag she had with her. Mary showed her to her room which was right next to hers, and Emma was so amazed by how much space she had in here.

"Wow this room is so huge. This room alone was bigger than the last place I lived." Emma said

"Well I am glad you like it. My room is right next door, and I just know that you will love it here." Mary said

Emma sat on the bed that sat in the middle of the room, and smiled at her sister. she had the hugest grin on her face.

"I'm really glad that I am here Mary." Emma said

"I'm glad that you are here too. We are going to get you registered for school on Monday. You will be going to Storybrooke High, it is a good school. Some of the teachers are a bit annoying but what would you expect?" Mary joked

"Wow I haven't been to school in a while. The last couple house's I was in they didn't think it was important. I tried to home school myself as best I could, but it will be nice to get back into a real school." Emma said

"You never have to worry again Emma, I want you to know that. You will be happy here and you can live your life here." Mary said

"I know that, and I am glad that I can finally do that. So anybody I should keep an eye out for? I mean this is a small town but there must be someone I should stay away from. Or at least keep an eye out for?" Emma asked

"Not really, there are not too many bad seeds here in Storybrooke. There are some people who just are bad news. Cora Mills is one you should steer clear of, her daughter Regina is not bad at all she is a good friend but Cora makes it hard for her to keep friends. Colin Gold is not a good person at all, he has a son Richard Gold who keeps to himself most of the time. Richard isn't one to make contact with other people." Mary said

"Oh wow how old is Richard?" Emma asked

"He's my age, eighteen. He had a relationship with this girl Milah and she got pregnant, his father went ballistic when he found out. He told Richard that he had to take that child away from Milah no mater what it took. Richard didn't want to do that because he really did care for Milah a great deal, but his father wouldn't have that. The next thing any of us knew Milah was leaving town with her new boyfriend telling Richard good luck with the baby." Mary explained

"Oh my gosh that is horrible. Wow a lot of drama from a small town." Emma said

"You have no idea." Mary said

Emma and Mary kept talking on and on until they heard that breakfast was ready. Emma was so pleased to see all the food that they had made, and she was really starting to think she was going to like it here. During breakfast they were talking and getting to know each other, and they all were having a nice time. After breakfast they went out shopping for a bit of things Emma would need for school, and they were having a great time.

Emma got new clothes, shoes, backpack, and supplies. She also got some books and posters to put up in her room, and she couldn't be more pleased. Emma went to sleep that night excited about starting her new life in Storybrooke.

* * *

AN/ Thank you for reading this new story of mine, this was just a thought I had. I am going to try and update my other three stories as soon as I can, but in the mean time I hope you enjoy this one. R&R


	2. New Friends

Monday morning came pretty fast for Emma, but she was ready to start school. Over the weekend Mary took Emma to meet some new people, and Emma got to meet Mary's boyfriend David. It had been a good weekend for her in a long time, and she was more than happy here with her sister and new family.

Emma came downstairs to join everyone for breakfast once dressed for school, which took her a while. She decided to wear dark jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, red leather jacket, and brown boots. She grabbed her backpack and went down stairs for breakfast. Mary was happy to see Emma looking so happy today, and they ate rather quickly so they would have time to get Emma registered.

At Storybrooke High Mary went to meet David while Emma went with Leo and Ava to get things settled. Emma was a bit nervous but she was not letting it show at all as she went to the office with her new parents. She got everything settled and got her locker number and combination, and her class list. Once Emma was ready to start she said goodbye to Ava and Leo saying that she will see them later.

Emma walked off looking for her locker, and finally found it after a few minutes. She went in and opened it putting the books she got for her classes from the office inside. She was looking over her class list seeing that she had English class first, and then she had science, history, lunch, math, and then P.E. She was quite excited about it and she was smiling hugely lost in her own world, and she didn't notice the guy standing next to her at his own locker.

He had longer hair than she usually see's on boys, dressed in dark jeans, and a blue dress shirt tucked in. Emma smiled at him, and he gave her a small grin. Emma thought he was kind of cute, but she didn't know if she should say anything, so she just kept doing what she was doing. The guy looked at Emma once his locker was opened and decided to find out just who this girl was.

"Hello, I don't believe I've seen you around before." The boy said

"I just moved here Friday morning, my name is Emma. I got adopted by Ava and Leo, my sister is Mary Margaret." Emma said

"Oh yes the Blanchard's, I know of them but I don't hang around as much so I don't know them that well. I'm Richard Gold" He introduced

"Oh, um hi." Emma said

"So I take it you've heard about me then luv?" Richard asked

"Uh just a bit." Emma said

"Well then I am sure you already have your opinion of me then?" Richard asked again

"I don't judge a person on what I hear around town. I prefer to judge on my own terms thank you very much." Emma said

"Well based on what you heard, I can't imagine you would want to spend time with me. I am not a good guy." Richard said

"We will just have to see about that." Emma said closing her locker and walking off.

Richard stared after her just impressed with this girl, and he felt like for just a moment that someone didn't think the worst of him.

Emma was getting on great in school so far, and she had made a couple of friends in her classes. She was really liking the small town life honestly, and she never thought she would. At lunch she rand into Richard again when she was getting her lunch out of her locker.

"Hello again Emma. How are you liking your first day at Storybrooke High?" He asked

"It is going great actually. I've made some new friends, and now I am going to eat a homemade lunch with my sister." Emma said happily

"Well that is great to hear, it sounds like you are enjoying it here." He pointed out

"Yeah I haven't enjoyed myself in a while. So how is your day going so far?" Emma asked

"Alright I suppose. Everyday for me feels like the same." Richard replied

"Oh well that sounds bleak." Emma said

"Well my life is not a fairytale, and I just live life the best way I know how." Richard said

"Living the way I did the past couple years it taught me that no matter what things could get worse, and when they do get worse just focus on the positive to get you out. There is always at least one positive in your life." Emma said

"I suppose there is, but that is a very philosophical answer for a sixteen year old girl whose biggest concern would be boys." Richard quipped

"Yes, well boys aren't really a good mix when I am concerned. They always seem to just ruin my life some how." Emma said sadly

Before Richard could ask about that further, Mary called over for Emma. Emma smiled at Richard and said she would see him at the end of the day back at the lockers. Mary was giving Emma a strange look for talking to Richard, but didn't say anything on the matter.

The day went on pretty well for Emma and she even got a sweet goodbye from Richard at the end of the day. Emma went back home and started right away on her homework, and then after a couple of hours she heard a knock at the door. Mary came in carrying a bottle of water for her and Emma, and took a seat on Emma's bed. Emma turned around in her chair and looked at her sister.

"What's on your mind sis?" Emma asked

"Just wondering how you liked Storybrooke High, and all the people there?" Mary asked

"I really liked it, and the people were great." Emma said

"Everyone was nice to you? Nobody offended you?" Mary asked again

"What? Why would anyone... Oh this is because you saw me talking to Richard isn't it?" Emma asked

"It's just he doesn't talk much to people and nobody really likes him." Mary said

"How can people know if they like him or not if they don't talk to him?" Emma said

"I am just looking out for you Emma." Mary said

"I appreciate that, I really do. The pass two years I've taken care of myself and that has made me a pretty good judge of character. Richard is lonely that is all, his father runs his life by what you told me. So I think people are afraid of his father, and that results in Richard not having any friends." Emma said

"Wow. My little sister got wise didn't she?" Mary laughed

"Yes, she did. Next time you want to know something, all you have to do is directly ask me about it." Emma said

"Fine. I am glad you like school though, all your classes are good?" Mary asked

"Yeah they are pretty good, English and history are my favorites though. I got to say you have much cuter boys here in Storybrooke than in Boston." Emma joked

"Well that is our towns slogan 'come for the food, stay for the boys'" Marry laughed

Emma and Mary sat and talked for a while longer until Ava called them down for dinner. Emma really enjoyed living here, and she was glad that she was starting to make friends in this town. The one who had her intrigued was Richard Gold, because he seemed like such a sweet guy, but the town seemed to look down on him. Emma swore that she would get to the center of the real Richard Gold if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

AN/ Thanks for the reviews on this story! Please R&R this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.


	3. First Kiss

Two Months Later...

Emma had been a resident in Storybrooke for two months already, and it seemed like she had grew up there. Everyone in town pretty much knew and liked her very much, and she got involved in town and school events. Emma had done wonderful in school, she had made great friends, and she had gotten closer to Richard. Nobody really liked that she was getting so attached to him, least of all Leo. Ava was a little more understanding because she believed everyone deserved a chance, but Leo didn't trust Richard Gold at all. Mary even had her reservations about Emma spending so much time with him.

Mary knew that Emma's relationship with Richard was getting serious when Emma told her that he introduced her to his son. Nobody in town had ever made contact with the boy, and yet Emma had taken pictures with him. It was weird to hear Emma talk about, but Mary listened because at least her sister wasn't miserable anymore. If Richard was the one to make her sister smile, then Mary would be supportive about it.

Emma was taking a jog through the park on a Saturday morning, and they told her not too long. Ava was having a party that she had every year around this time, and it was just a party for fun. Emma had gotten into the routine of running in the mornings, and it was a great stress reliever for her. Jogging through the park in her exercise shorts, tank top, and hoodie, she is listening to music having a good work out. She sees Richard across the way looking very tired, pushing a stroller. Emma stops when he sees her and smiles.

"Hey, you look awful." Emma said

"Thank you dearie, I try." Richard said sarcastically

"I just mean what is going on? You don't usually look so distraught." Emma said

"My father has informed me that I must be out of his house this week, because it is time for me to live on my own." Richard said

"So he is just kicking you out?" Emma asked

"Yeah and I can't say that it isn't partly a good thing, because if Neal were to grow up in that house with him then he would turn out just like me." Richard said

"Oh I don't think you're that bad." Emma said smiling

Neal was making noises in his stroller and holding his arms up to Emma. She smiled and picked him up out of his stroller and was talking to him gently.

"You know what I think? I think that you need to stop being so hard on yourself. Neal loves you and you take such good care of him, and if he grows up and ends up just like you then he will be a great young man one day." Emma said sweetly

"Thank you Emma. For being a friend." Richard said

"You don't ever have to thank me for that Ricky you know I'm here for you." Emma smiled

"Yeah and you're the only one who can get away with calling me Ricky." Richard joked

"Aw I feel so special." Emma said

"That you are Emma. That you are." Richard said lovingly

Emma kept holding Neal and talking to him for the rest of the walk, and when they got to Granny's she was trying to put Neal back in his stroller. Neal wouldn't have any of it as he kept crying, and not wanting to get put down by Emma. Emma said that she would hold him until he fell back asleep, and this display was causing the reaction by the towns people. Richard Gold was not one many people talked to, let alone let someone hold his son the way Emma was. Once Neal finally fell back asleep Emma put him in his stroller and kissed his head sweetly, making Richard smile at the sight. There was a few people standing around pretending not to look when really they were watching the interaction between Emma and Richard.

"I am going to do something that I've wanted to do since I met you, and I am not just doing this now because everyone is watching. I am doing it because I want to." Emma said

"What..." Richard began

Emma stopped him from speaking another word as she covered his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. Richard was shocked by kiss because he didn't think Emma felt the same way about him as he felt about her, and when she kissed him it just felt right. When Emma pulled away she was smiling at him with that smile he loved so much.

"I'll see you later Ricky." Emma said walking off

He stood there for a minute just watching her walk off, and he could hear people talking but he didn't care about that one bit. Emma had kissed him and it was the best feeling he had in a while, and he was not going to let people's gossip get to him now.

* * *

AN/ Thank you for reading this chapter, and I am sorry that it was late. Please leave some Reviews :D


	4. After The Kiss

That Night...

Emma was up in her room getting dressed for the party tonight and surprisingly nobody had come in and talked to her about the kiss she shared with Richard that morning. She was not sorry that she kissed him because she had liked him for a while, and she couldn't resist any longer. As soon as she finished dressing she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a black short skirt, and a red top tonight. It was not very often Emma wore a dress or a skirt but Ava and Leo insisted she wear one tonight. Just as she as about to finish her hair Mary came in with a concerned look on her face. Emma knew that it was coming but she was hoping nobody would make a big deal of it.

"I know what you're going to say Mare, and honestly I don't want to hear it." Emma said

"Emma you need to listen to me about this okay. I have lived in this town for a while and I know these people better than you do." Mary said

"No you don't know them, you know what you have heard. You don't know what Richard does everyday, or what he goes through everyday. He isn't his father Mare, and people seem to forget that." Emma said angrily

"Emma I know he may seem great because he's older, good-looking, and paying you attention but you need to open your eyes." Mary said

"Get out of my room. I don't want to hear the ' you just want to protect me' crap alright? I have taken care of myself for two years and Richard just gets me with out trying to get an explanation out of me. He knows that I will talk about it when I want to talk about it. I can't believe you of all people are going to sit here and tell me that I shouldn't get to know someone and just judge them instead." Emma spat out

"Emma I know you must have gone through hell but Richard Gold is not the guy who is going to save you." Mary said

"You don't know anything. Nobody in this town has given him a chance, because his father is that way his son is that way. He is a good guy, and an amazing father to Neal. I don't get why people can't see that." Emma said sadly

Mary didn't say anything more to that she just walked out of the room and left Emma to her thoughts.

During the party Emma was just there, and she didn't feel like celebrating because of all the looks she had got. Emma just put on a smile and kept going on with the party, she was talking with Mary and David when Leo and Ava came looking for her. Emma went into the kitchen with them so they could talk in private.

"Emma it seems there is one topic of discussion here tonight." Leo said

"I know and I'm sorry you have to hear it, but I am not going to change my mind about it. I don't regret what I did either." Emma said

"Emma be careful with who you spend your time with here." Leo said

"I don't mean any disrespect but I am going to say this just once. Nobody here really knows Richard for who he is, they just know him for what his father has done and that is not fair. You have no idea what his father has put him through, and what he has to do everyday of his life. Is he the easiest person in the world to talk to? No, but he not the monster everyone in this town makes him out . I see that he is more and if you don't like it I'm sorry, but I won't stop liking him because people think he's evil." Emma said bluntly

"Emma sweet heart you're right." Ava said

"What?" Leo and Emma both said

"Emma is right. Nobody talks to Richard because his father has made it quite clear that nobody was to interfere with him under any circumstances. Look what he did when Richards girlfriend was pregnant he made sure that she went away, and now Richard is raising his boy alone. Emma is the first one in this town brave enough to get to know him. On the other hand Emma people fear Richard because if they befriend him, his father will go after them. He wants his son isolated for whatever reason, and if someone is in the way of that then he will take action. That is why we're concerned." Ava explained

"I really like him. I can't help it, especially when I see him with Neal." Emma said

"You are the first person other than Richard to hold, and love that child. I bet you have flipped his world upside down, and just be careful. If you are anything like your sister then I know there is nothing we can do to keep you two apart. Just know that if Colin Gold does anything to come after you, then I want you to come straight to us." Ava said

"Yes, don't try to handle it yourself, or if he threatens Richard don't do anything yourself. You tell Richard about it, or you come and talk to us first do you understand?" Leo asked

"I understand. I thought you two would be really angry about it." Emma said honestly

"No, we're not mad about it Emma. We understand what you are feeling, and we don't get in the way of true love." Ava said

"I don't know about love yet, but I can see it going there." Emma said honestly

"Okay well how about we get back to the party, and try to divert the conversation." Leo said

They three of them went back to the guests and started talking about the food, the wine, and trying to talk about Emma but it was no use. Emma was with her friends for a while talking and laughing about everything they could think of, and she was actually having a great time.

THE NEXT DAY...

Emma sat in her room on a Sunday morning just watching the clouds in the sky. She was still in her pajamas which were a pair of sweats, a tank top, and a hoodie. She didn't feel like getting dressed or even leaving her room today, but she heard Ava calling her down for breakfast, reluctantly Emma pulled herself out of her spot and walked down stairs for breakfast. Emma didn't want them to know how much the things people were saying last night affected her, but it was sort of obvious. She sat down at the breakfast table and started to eat her food while the others started talking. Mary was telling them that David was taking her on a picnic today, and that it was their anniversary of the first day they met. Emma was glad to see that her sister was so happy in this life, and Emma was starting to feel happy as well.

"So Emma what do you have planned for today?" Leo asked

"Don't know, I thought I would just go running in the park today." Emma said

"You are just going to go running all day?" Ava asked

"Yeah, I thought it would give me some time away from the whispers of town." Emma said

"Right. I'm sorry." Leo said

"You're not to blame for all the close minded people." Emma said

They finished their breakfast after changing the subject, and Emma went to get changed for her run. She was getting to a good rhythm, lost in her own little world. It was a really nice day in Storybrooke, and she was taking that all in. She stopped to do some stretches and had her headphones on, so she didn't hear Richard calling to her. When he went and touched her shoulder she jumped and grabbed his arm tightly, but gasped when she saw who it was.

"Oh geez I am so sorry." Emma said shocked

"Don't worry about it, I guess you couldn't hear me." He smiled

"Yeah sorry about that, I was just thinking." Emma replied

"Do you want me to go?" He asked sweetly

"No. Actually I wanted to talk to you about the kiss." Emma said

"Emma you don't have to say anything about it alright, if you just want to forget that anything happened I will understand." Richard said

"I don't want to take anything back Ricky. I want to do more of that kissing with you actually, I enjoyed it." Emma said

"You...You did?" He asked

"Don't seem so shocked by it. Yes, I enjoyed it, and yes I would like for it to happen again. That is if you are okay with that." Emma said

"I'm more than okay with that." Gold said putting his arms around Emma.

Emma leaned up and bit and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. She put her hands through his hair, and pulled him closer to her. It was the greatest feeling of happiness he had felt in a long time, and he was so glad that it was with Emma.

* * *

AN: Here is another chapter for all of you. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you leave some more after this chapter.


End file.
